


Cravings

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese both share and eat some craving foods one tiresome late night.





	Cravings

Madison Avenue, The Apartment

_September, 1953 _______

__Therese blindly reached her arm out to touch and feel nothing but soft pillow and spacious, warm linen. She squint-open her eyes to find Carol gone. Awakening, Therese sat up and threw all the bedsheets and blankets off of her. She swung her legs over and slipped her bare feet into a pair of red velvet slippers. Shuffling out of the bedroom in her long, anchor printed bathrobe, Therese descended the staircase steps with her hand sliding along the banister until she made it to the last step._ _

__She followed the light coming into the kitchen and found Carol sitting at the table in her bathrobe and nightgown, eating a package of shortbread cookies with a jar of creamy peanut butter. Carol had been scooping globs of the peanut butter with a plastic knife to spread it over the cookies._ _

__“Carol, it’s almost the middle of the night,” Therese spoke up softly and carefully. She yawned and rubbed her watery, stinging eyes from the glowing kitchen lights._ _

__“I know, Angel. I’m sorry,” Carol said, biting into the tip of a shortbread cookie smothered with peanut butter. “I could barely sleep a wink tonight and had this constant craving of mine.” She patted the empty space on the table beside her for Therese to sit down._ _

__Therese shuffled over, scraped a chair back and sat down. Carol offered her the late night snack. Therese somberly broke a cookie in half and scooped a glob of peanut butter with it. She bit into it. Ate it. The stuff was disgusting and delightful, altogether. Therese reached for some more cookie until the roof of her mouth was full of peanut butter._ _

__“I had this same sort of snack while I was pregnant with Rindy,” Carol spoke while chewing. “Or maybe dill pickles?”_ _

__“We have some,” Therese said. She found herself leaving the table to grab the jar of pickles out from the Frigidaire. Unscrewing the metal lid, she pulled a pickle out and laid it dripping with juice on a napkin._ _

__“These nights are getting colder,” Carol observed, sprinkling cookie crumbs off her fingers. “The summer is pretty much ending...”_ _

__“Uh huh,” Therese replied, her teeth crunching loudly with pickle._ _

__Carol grabbed the peanut butter lid and began to screw it back on tight. “I like Fall, but Winter is my favorite.”_ _

__Therese smirked. Carol was pretty much the definition of Winter. She, herself, had no particular favorite season, because she had thought all four of them were equally special._ _

__“I can’t wait,” Carol gushed. “Goodbye heat waves! Hello crispy, cool air!”_ _

__Therese bit more of her pickle and couldn’t help but feel a little melancholy with Summer leaving. It had its pretty moments. But like Spring, it would arrive and then take off so quickly without so much as saying a goodbye._ _

__**xxxx** _ _


End file.
